Conventionally, in order to operate an apparatus such as lighting equipment, there has been suggested projecting a virtual remote controller on a position where the hands and the feet of a user reach, and controlling the lighting equipment in accordance with user's operation (by a trigger finger or the like) against virtual keys of the projected virtual remote controller (e.g. Patent Document 1).